The present invention generally relates to a baby formula preparation device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baby formula preparation device capable of automatically dispensing any one of a plurality of powdered baby formulae.
New parents must take on new responsibilities and expenses after a child is born. These responsibilities and expenses often did not exist before the child was born. One particularly important responsibility is maintaining a regular feeding schedule. Feeding schedules for babies typically ranges from intervals of a minimum of three hours to a maximum of about four hours. The majority of babies naturally adapt to the feeding schedule within a few weeks. Naturally, the feeding schedule intervals may shift depending on the schedule most convenient for the parents and the baby. Night-time feeding is mandatory for the baby regardless of the feeding schedule.
Many parents endeavor to lower expenses by purchasing less expensive powdered baby formula versus more expensive pre-mixed liquid baby formula. The main problem with powdered baby formula is that there are many inconvenient and time-consuming procedures required to manually prepare the formula for consumption. Powdered baby formula requires many preparation steps and is particularly painstaking when compared to pre-mixed liquid baby formula. Although, pre-mixed liquid baby formula even requires transferring the baby formula to a bottle and warming the liquid to a pre-determined temperature before serving. Listening to the baby cry during formula preparation, whether powdered baby formula or pre-mixed liquid baby formula, is often frustrating, especially for new parents. Late-night and early morning feeding especially exacerbates the preparation, particularly when the baby is crying.
Thus, late-night or early morning feedings are ideally quick and easy. Reducing the preparation time increases the potential amount of sleep parents receive as a result of expedient feeding. Ideally, the sleep schedule of the parents is not adversely impacted by the feeding schedule of the baby. Babies are also more inclined to return to sleep when receiving baby formula in a timely manner. Otherwise, the baby may become agitated from hunger when the baby formula is not immediately forthcoming. Consequently, the baby may not return to sleep as quickly after feeding is complete.
Preparation time may be shortened by microwaving either mixed powdered baby formula or pre-mixed liquid baby formula. But, many essential vitamins and minerals are removed from the baby formula during the microwaving process. Additionally, microwaving might generate hot spots within the bottle that could harm the baby during feeding. An additional inconvenience is that the microwave is usually not located near where the baby feeding occurs. Parents must leave the baby alone and go to the kitchen to prepare the baby formula for consumption.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/230,343 discloses a baby formula preparation device that may be conveniently located crib side and is capable of automatically preparing liquid baby formula from powdered baby formula and water. The device has a motor-driven auger in a hopper for dispensing a desired quantity of powdered baby formula from the hopper. A mixing wheel in the hopper rotates and stirs the formula as the auger is rotated. Water is gravity fed from a water storage tank to a reservoir where it is heated to a desired temperature. A discharge nozzle receives and mixes the heated water and a corresponding amount of powdered baby formula for delivery to a baby bottle. While this baby formula preparation device is capable of automatically preparing liquid baby formula from powdered baby formula and heated water, the device is unable to accurately measure the amount of baby formula mixed and dispensed into the baby bottle. This is particularly disadvantageous for changing between different types or serving sizes of powdered baby formula. The quantity of powdered baby formula required to make a single serving size of liquid baby formula varies among manufacturers and types of baby formulae. Moreover, the auger is unable to entirely dispense the powdered baby formula from within the hopper. Hence, the hopper must be cleaned when the user decides to switch between powdered baby formula brands or types.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baby formula preparation device that can automatically prepare powdered baby formula for consumption based on the type of baby formula and desired serving size. Such a baby formula preparation device should include a distribution unit for dispensing loaded powdered baby formula into a baby bottle, should include a selectively operable water heater, should include a water dispensing system, and should include a controller for regulating the amount by weight of powdered baby formula and water dispensed into the baby bottle measured by a corresponding load cell. Furthermore, the baby formula preparation device should be locatable conveniently next to the baby crib and should be capable of being activated remotely. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.